


Shine

by orphan_account



Category: Free!, RWBY
Genre: Again RWBY volume 3 spoilers, Alternate Universe, Angst, Arkos with Free!, F/M, I just thought about how Kou looked like Phrrya and Makoto was Similar to Jaune, Minor Character Death, Nagisa is Nora, Rei is Ren, Rin is Ruby, Volume 3 (RWBY), Volume 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Makoto mourns the loss of the girl he loved. (RWBY VOLUME 3 SPOILERS HINTED IN THIS. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN RWBY PAST VOLUME 2 FOR ANY REASON THEN READ AT OWN RISK)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a thought while I was looking at RWBY videos that Pyrrha looks like Kou (and has a similar personality) and Jaune reminds me of Makoto. So I thought why not some Arkos angst with MakoGou? I hope you enjoy!

It was cold in the Kingdom of Vale. Tachibana Makoto was standing near a makeshift burial spot miles from Beacon Academy. Graves littered the site around him but the one that he was in front of, was more important than the ones around him.

 

**_Kou Matsuoka, Huntress._ **

 

The grave was covered in snow and dead flowers. It seemed like no one has been here since the fall of the Academy. Makoto could hear his friends behind him, Rin Matsuoka, Kou’s older brother, Nagisa Hazuki and Rei Ryūgazaki talking near a grave somewhere close but Makoto didn't care.

 

Tears stung the teens eyes. He couldn't think of a single thing that Kou had done wrong to deserve it. She had too much to live for. Yet…

 

Here he was standing in front of her grave. He sniffled and hiccupped softly. She was a good person. A good fighter. Makoto didn't understand it.

 

He looked at the sky and thought about the times she helped him. The times she was there for him. Makoto was the kind of person who was always bullied by Sousuke, and yet Kou was there for him.

 

He thought about the dance and smiled. How he lost that bet and wore a dress and his black sneakers to the dance. He looked at the grave again and clenched his fists.

 

It just wasn't fair. Makoto looked at his friends and back her grave. He was going to fight for her.

 

Makoto was going to fight for the girl he loved. But lost the chance to admit it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Prompt ideas? Message me on Tumblr at cinnamonorcaboy!


End file.
